


A Better Birthday

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M, brief mention of break up, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monroe attempts to surprise Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Grimm or make any money from this.  
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, sorry for any weird spacing or formatting. I'm currently working with Open Office rather than Word and am not used to it yet.

 Monroe rushes around the house, trying to make everything perfect for tonight. The kitchen table is littered balloons that need air, streamers that need hanging, and candles that need to be put on the cake. The living room is decorated in blue and green streamers – Nick's favorite colors. There are balloons in matching colors floating around. When Monroe decorates, he _really_ decorates; Christmas, Halloween, even birthdays. Monroe can't celebrate things casually.

 

Today is Nick's birthday – his 33rd and first since his break up. So naturally Monroe has to make it extra special. He went out shortly after Nick left this morning and bought an entire case of their favorite microbrew. When he went to the supermarket, he loaded his cart with everything he needed to make vegan burritos – the one vegan meal Nick couldn't get enough of – along with the fixings for a German chocolate cake using his Oma's recipe. Plus he got plenty of snack foods – cheetos, pretzels, chips.

 

The snacks are now in bowls on the coffee table and the microbrew is in the fridge, ready for consumption. The cake is in the oven, almost finished baking, and the burritos were wrapped in foil, keeping warm on the dinner table.

 

Monroe is covered in streamers; they're wrapped around his shoulders and tangled around his arms. If Monroe hadn't put on music, he would be able to hear a car door, and footsteps leading up to the front door. When Nick catches sight of Monroe, he can't help but laugh.

 

“Nick?” Monroe turns around. “Shit!”

 

“What...are you...doing?” Nick asks through his laughter.

 

“Umm, surprise?” Monroe attempts a smile and throws his arms up.

 

Nick's laughter fades and the corners of his mouth perk up into a smile.

 

“Happy birthday, Nick.”

 

Nick walks over and wraps his arms around Monroe. “Thanks, man.”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't get to finish.”

 

Nick shrugs. “Still the best birthday I've had in a long time.”

 

“What? Come on. I'm sure you've had some great birthdays.”

 

“Not since I was a kid. Not since I was twelve.”

 

“Oh,” Monroe says quietly.

 

“But, uh...this...” Nick looks around at all the decorations. It baffles him that Monroe would go through so much trouble for him, for just one day. “This is...” Nick stops to clear his throat. “Thank you, Monroe.”

 

Monroe smiles; happy that Nick likes it, but also sad for his friend's loss. He tries to lighten the mood a bit. “There's vegan burritos and homemade tortilla chip with salsa. It's that recipe you said you liked.”

 

Nick smiles.

 

“And the cake is almost done. It's German chocolate. That microbrew you like is in the fridge.” Monroe pulls the streams off of him, suddenly feeling silly. “Hank and Bud are coming over after dinner.”

 

As Nick sits down at the table with Monroe, he stops caring about all the birthdays Marie had forgotten and all the ridiculous, over-the-top surprise parties Juliette planned. He stops wishing that for once he could have a great birthday, like the ones he had when he parents were around. One glance at Monroe – his kind, loyal, always-there-for-him-without-fail, gentle giant, warmhearted best friend – and he stops wishing, because he knows he doesn't have to anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by myshoutintothevoid over on tumblr.  
> Thanks a bunch!


End file.
